The Iron Handjob
by TheIronHand
Summary: The Iron Hand claims his right hand in a steamy night adventure. M/M


A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own Airmech or any of it's characters, story etc. This is a work of fiction given birth from one late night with lots of alcohol. I hope you enjoy the humour and craziness that is this fanfic. Sidenote: The true writer wishes to stay anonymous and has requested this to be uploaded for him.

T'was a dark stormy night, Komplex was sitting down with a 5 dollar bill he stole from his mother's purse thinking about what kind of name he should change his name to.

When out of nowhere, he hears Iron Hand's voice whisper in his ear.

"Become my right hand, and we shall destroy this world together," he said.

Komplex moaned silently, he clutched the 5 dollar bill hard and began to make a waving motion up and down.

He could not wait to change his name. His face was a face of wanting pleasure but unable to obtain it.

Suddenly, he heard a knocking on his door and he wondered, who could it be at this time?

The door suddenly burst open, the wind from force of the door opening blew into Komplex's face like a powerful fart in the wind.

It was Iron Hand.

He came rushing in with his Iron Hand Neo and stasised Komplex.

Komplex could only moan in excitement.

"Oh Iron Hand, you know how to get my heart racing," yelled komplex, as Iron Hand wrapped him up with his long iron cables.

Komplex begged and pleaded for Iron Hand to give it to him, as saliva ran down his mouth.

Iron Hand snickered, and tied him onto his bed.

"I'll do what I want, you're now my slave."

Komplex began to struggle. He had not advertised his faction IRON enough in chat, he was going through withdrawal.

But Iron Hand only watched in excitement.

He began to wack his iron pipe, as he watched Komplex struggled against his iron cables. Soon, Komplex became enraged. He yelled "YOU SAID I WOULD BECOME YOUR IRON HAND."

Iron Hand looked in at his prey in confusion, but he decided to follow along.

"If that's what you wish, then I shall grant it" said Iron Hand. He released his restraints and allowed Komplex to spank his pipe.

As Komplex began, Iron Hands motors roared in pleasure. Iron Hand never knew he could experience this type of pleasure.

He gazed on as Komplex did a magnificent dance with his hands, twirling his fingers around the metal pipe.

Iron Hand could only try to last longer, wanting to feel this pleasure longer. He began to clench his iron buns, creating a spark. His metallic buns began to make a screeching noise, like a nail going across a chalk board.

Komplex loved this, he only gyrated faster and oil came bursting out of Iron Hand's pipe. Komplex blushed, as he licked the oil off his hands.

It was worse than the BP oil spill but yet, Komplex sucked up all the oil, like an obedient dog following his master's orders.

Iron Hand could no longer hold back, he grabbed Komplex and tore off all his clothes. Komplex moaned, furiously turned on.

He turned him around, and spread his cheeks apart, exposing Komplex's tight asshole. Komplex only moaned in embarrassment.

Iron Hand waved his iron cable around komplex's tight ass and sprayed it with oil. Komplex felt a blissful pleasure from this.

His body was extremely sensitive at the time, the slightest breathe was able to stimulate him when suddenly, he felt Iron Hand forcefully shove his iron pipe down komplex's ass.

Komplex immediately came, spraying his cum all over the walls of his rooms, as Iron Hand began to thrust back and forth.

Iron Hand didn't know what he was doing anymore, his CPU unit had fried when Komplex gave him a handjob, and he could no longer think straight, but he didn't care anymore, the pleasure had taken over.

Iron Hand began churning Komplex's ass and Komplex could only moan louder and scream, "You're going to tear me apart!"

At this point, Komplex had already orgasmed 6 times, and he could hardly maintain consciousness from the extreme amounts of pleasure, it was like a dream. It was like heaven.

Iron Hand had almost reached his peak, he was pumping Komplex faster than a Fruit-Fucker 2000 going to town on a grapefruit, and he could no longer hang on.

Iron Hand yelled "ENJOY THIS GIFT, THERE WILL BE MANY TO COME IN THE FUTURE" as he released his oily load into Komplex and oil came spilling out of every hole of Komplex, and his body flailed around like a ragdoll. Komplex then passed out, as Iron Hand tucked him into his bed.

Komplex woke up immediately, sweating and wanting to go along with Iron Hand and to be with him, but there was no sign of Iron Hand ever being there. He was still sitting on his chair, in front of his computer with AirMech running and he was holding the 5 dollar bill in his hand.

"Was it all a dream?" said Komplex. He looked down, and his pants were dripping wet with semen and oil.

Komplex believed that it wasn't a dream. He believed that it really happened and that one day Iron Hand will return to reclaim his right hand.

The End


End file.
